


Letter of Truth

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Olly Murs - Freeform, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Letter of Truth

Pulling your horse to a halt you looked at the man in front of you with teary eyes, getting down from the horse you ran into his arms and let your sobs fall freely “another fight (y/n)?” Nodding your head he pulled you closer “come now little one, let’s get you some food and you can tell me all about it” wiping your eyes you looked up and chocked out a small “thank you, Lord Elrond.”

Tapping his fingers on the writing desk Thranduil was staring at the letter in front of him from Lord Elrond, he knew after the fight you would go running back to Rivendell, you had always done that,  he just didn’t know if this time you would return for he did say some horrible things to you, opening the letter he began to read it, typical of Lord Elrond he thought, trying to be the peacekeeper between the two of you, but this time he was acting like your Father, scolding him for the way he keeps treating you he understood that you were very festy and had a temper but this time you refused to return to Mirkwood, felling his anger build at the words on the paper, he wrote a letter back saying he didn’t want or need you to return to his Kingdom. 

….

Walking into your chambers after your duties in the stables, you saw there was a letter on your bed, curious as to who had sent you something you walked over to the bed and picked the letter up turning it over in your hand you saw the seel of Mirkwood and Thranduil, feeling your heart beat faster it had been a year since your last fight and how he never wanted you to return.

Your hands starting to shake as you opened the letter, unfolding the paper you begin to read it.

**_“Dear Darlin’, please excuse my writing. I can’t stop my hands from shaking ‘Cause I’m cold and alone tonight. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried. And if my words break through the wall. And meet you at your door, All I could say is “Girl, I mean them all.”_ **

Reading through the top of the letter again your hands were still shaking.

**_“Dear Darlin’, please excuse my writing. I can’t stop my hands from shaking 'Cause I’m cold and alone tonight. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried.”_ **

**_“I understand where he’s coming from.”_**  Was running through your mind as you continued to read the rest of the letter. 

**_“Been thinking about the bar we drank in. Feeling like the sofa was sinking. I was warm in the hope of your eyes. So if my words break through the wall To meet you at your door, All I could say is “Girl, I mean them all.”_ **

Sitting down on the edge of your bed, you raised your hand to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall, you could feel every inch of love Thranduil had put into this letter, you had to admit it to yourself you missed him so much, and it was a fight over something so stupid, returning  to the last bit of the letter your mind was racing.

**_“Dear Darlin’, please excuse my writing. I can’t stop my hands from shaking 'Cause I’m cold and alone tonight. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried.”_ **

**_“Oh, I concur. These arms are yours to hold. And I miss you and nothing hurts like no you. And no one understands what we went through. It was short. It was sweet. We tried. We tried.”_ **

Finishing the letter you held it close to your heart, rising to your feet you exited your chamber to find Lord Elrond to tell him you were going to return to Mirkwood and send a letter ahead of you tell Thranduil of your return.


End file.
